Rogue's Mysterious Visitor
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Let's see, new kid shows up the Institute, not OC, everyone seems to like him, a person from Rogue's past, likely to shred some light on her


We find our young crime fighting teenage mutants under an extremely rare occurrence. It is a bright, sunny, Friday afternoon (after school), and for once in a long time, Scott Summers aka Cyclops, had decided to not have a  
training session that day, or for the entire weekend for that matter. Amazing enough our favorite world saving kids have discovered nothing to do, including sleeping. Bobby, Amara, Kitty, Siren (for today's story, her  
name is Ashley, but if you know her real first name please let me ASAP! Thanks.) Ray, and Sam are currently lounging in the Recreational Room of  
Professor Charles Xavier's Institution of Higher Learning For Gifted Youngsters. Bobby was the first to notice something out of place when Rogue burst through the front door and flew up the stairs in a swift moment, even  
Logan would have been proud of. What seemed like hours ago, Bobby had  
spotted Rogue sitting down in the new porch swing Scott had the younger  
mutants put together.  
  
"Sitting outside all day long, that's all she does, everyday, the same thing. She's always watching the roads, looking for him, waiting for him to return, like he promised so many years ago. How long has it been? Eight,  
nine years?"  
  
No one had to ask the temperature controlling mutant what, rather whom, he  
was talking about, they all knew he was speaking of Rogue and the fact  
Logan has yet to returned home since Jean "Marvel Girl" (that's her  
codename in the comics) Grey died at Alkaline Lake.  
  
"It's only been four."  
  
"Well seeing her like that day after day, one begins to lose all sense of  
time. It makes you wonder, you know?"  
  
"Wonder about what, Bobby?"  
  
"If he's coming back. If he thinks about her throughout the day. If he  
stops to ask himself if he really had to leave her, with all of us, fighting for a cause neither one believes in. He doesn't trust us, you know  
that right?"  
  
"What makes you say that? Logan's always liked us"  
  
"Come on, Amara, put two and two together already," An exasperated Sam  
fumed. Sam had always felt a certain drawing towards Rogue and was furiously at the fact that Logan; one of their own professors had dropped  
Rogue and the rest of Mutant Manor like a ton of rocks.  
  
"He may like us but at the same time he doesn't trust us, the adults more  
so than the students, but us as a whole. First there's the Professor.  
Logan's never really trusted Professor Xavier since the whole Liberty Island situation; seeing as how the professor didn't even for one second consider Rogue as being the one Magneto was after, and not Logan. Logan has never forgiven the professor for endangering Rogue. Then there's Scott."  
  
"What about Scott?" Jubilation Lee also known as Jubilee, the Institute's  
very own fireworks provider, asked as she walked into the rec room,  
yearning for some new gossip about the laser eyed stick in the mud.  
  
"Well you remember how Logan looked at Jean while she was still, you know, alive. Scott was Logan's competition when it came to Jean. But of course, we all know who won it in the end, don't we? I wouldn't be surprised if Mr Logan blamed himself for what Jean did. Think about it, she'd still be here  
if he hadn't showed up."  
  
"You forget, Bobby, we found Logan and Rogue, they weren't looking for us. We didn't really give them much of an option now that I think about it."  
  
"How do we know they weren't looking for us? They could be part of some secret government conspiracy to rid the world of mutants or even to train  
mutants as soldiers, super soldier even."  
  
"Slow down there Ray, we're talking about Logan's antitrust attitude, not you're science fiction driven mind where everything that exists is part of some secret government plot to over throw the rest of the world," the calm,  
often quiet brunette by the codename of Siren cut in the middle of  
Berserker's conspiracy theory.  
  
"Siren's right. What about everyone else? Like Ms Munroe, what did she do,  
to where Logan doesn't trust her?"  
  
"I don't know the whole story, but it's definitely got something to do with  
Mystique."  
  
"Ooo I heard about that," Kitty Pryde, the gossiper of Mutant Manor had  
finally spoken since the group had started talking.  
  
"So spill Kitty-Kat, what's the dirt on Ms Munroe and Logan and how does  
Mystique fit into the mix?" Bobby questioned Kitty, apprehensive on the  
amount of truth the tale actually contained.  
  
"Alright, but you didn't hear it from me, but," Kitty begins and everyone slides closer to hear every juicy detail, "four years ago, just days before Jean died, when Magneto saved the Blackbird for crashing, when like we had  
called a temporary truce of Magneto and Mystique. Well that night while  
you, Rogue and St John were lighting the fire, Mystique slipped into  
Logan's tent."  
  
"What no way, I was there, I would have saw her, or Rogue, or even St John would have seen something," exclaimed Bobby with a sudden burst of energy.  
  
No way Mystique was in Logan's tent, only Jean walked into it, hold on I never saw her walk out, but I saw Ororo walk out but I never saw her start  
in from the start (Bobby's thoughts).  
  
In a whirl of wind, Rogue flew back downstairs and out the front door  
oblivious to the large gathering of younger mutants with seeming to do,  
which if you know teenagers, is never a good thing, especially if their  
bored mutants.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with a lingering smell of brimstone as a  
"Bamf" was heard signifying the arrival of Nightcrawler.  
  
"Kurt, you know better than to like Bamf in the middle of a conversation.  
It's like totally rude."  
  
"Sorry Kitty just thought you (kids) would like to know, Rogue has a  
visitor."  
  
"Like, no way! No one comes to visit Rogue. I wonder who it could be. Is it  
Logan, Kurt? It has to be Logan," stated the overdramatic Jubilee.  
  
"Logan? Zis ze zhe vone who left zhe zchool after Jean, ja know, died?"  
  
"Yeah he's the one. So answer the question blue boy, is Logan here or not?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say. He told me to simply tell Rogue an old friend  
was waiting outside the gates for her."  
  
"I don't know elf, I don't think you should tell Rogue. It could be a trap,  
you know?"  
  
"Oh I hadn't thought of that. It's too late though, I already told her and she flew out of the house like a cat with its tail on fire. Well my lunch- supper snack is burning. Later," and with a "Bamf" and a puff of smoke, the  
fuzzy blue elf was gone.  
  
"Maybe we should tell the professor, you know, to give him a heads up in  
case something happens to Rogue."  
  
~ Thank you for your concern towards Rogue's well being, Siren. But I can  
assure you Rogue is in safe hands. ~  
  
"Alright professor."  
  
"Even though I've been here for a few years, his mind messages still give  
me the hebbie gebbies."  
  
"It does to everyone, Kitty." Bobby replied as he placed a reassuring  
shoulder over Shadowcat and flashing her his pearly white.  
  
Suddenly Jubilee jumped up and stated the obvious, "So we know Rogue's got  
a mysterious visitor, right?"  
  
The other students nodded in agreement, oblivious unaware of where the  
young fire works starter was going with this tid-bit of information.  
  
"So what are we still doing standing around here for? Let's go eavesdrop!"  
  
"Hey genius, where do you propose we do that and not have Rogue get on to  
us?"  
  
"So glad you asked Sam. The answer is simple."  
  
The young mutants leaned close to Jubilee as to not miss a word she was on  
the verge of saying.  
  
"The Danger Room, of course!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Duh"  
  
"How could we forget about that?"  
So the students made a mad dash for the DR and collided into the set of doors that happened to be the only object separating the determined mutants  
from getting a mere glimpse of Rogue's mysterious guest.  
  
"Open the Danger Room's Control Room's Doors." Bobby's voice bellowed into  
the voice activation microphone.  
  
"Access to the Control Room has been resisted to the following registered mutants of Xavier's Institute: Professor Charles Xavier, Professor Ororo Munroe, Dr Hank McCoy, Professor Scott Summers, Assistant Professor Marie  
Darklohm, Assistant Professor Piotr Rasputin, and Logan aka "The Wolverine." All other students must be accomplied by one of those mentioned  
by name. No exceptions."  
  
"Great, now what Bobby? If we can't get in the Danger Room, then we'll  
never know who Rogue's talking to."  
  
"Not necessarily Kitty. We could always do it the old fashioned way."  
  
"What are you talking about Ray?"  
  
"Meet me on the front porch in two minutes. I'll explain it all there."  
  
* * * * * * *  
A minute and a half later Ray arrived at front porch empty handed.  
"Alright Ray. What's your big idea? Rogue won't be out there very much  
longer."  
"Right you are Bobby. You guys know the spy gear I got for Christmas?"  
  
The kids nodded, answering his question.  
"Well as we speak my radar satellite is picking up and recording every single word Rogue and this mysterious fellow are exchanging as we speak." "Sweet. Well what are you waiting for? Set up your speaker so we can hear  
it already."  
"Relax Jubilee do you want to hear what they're saying now - ?"  
"Of course we want to hear the here and now!" "Or would you rather hear the E N T I R E conversation from the beginning?"  
  
"All I want to know is, how?" "Well Ashley (Siren, remember) I have a prescheduled program set into my radar that starts recording whenever a girl and guy meet up at the gate. So  
I've got the whole thing on tape as I speak."  
"So what are we still doing here?" Ray whips out a mini electronic receiver from one of his oh-so many cargo  
pockets (God bless cargo pockets!) Rogue's voice is heard on the tape.  
~"Are yah sure about this, sugah? Ah don't want yah to do something yah  
don't want to do."  
"I'msureRogueyRoo. Iwanttobehere, withyou. I'mtiredoflivingwithoutyou,  
withoutyourlove, withoutyourtouch."~  
A kiss is heard on the receiver.  
~"Sugah."  
"WhatisitRogueyRoo?"~  
"No way! Rogue just kissed that guy, and, and, he's still standing!"  
"Hush Bobby, she'll hear you."  
~ "Ah think someone's eavesdropping on us." ~  
The two figures by the gate turn towards the small group on the front  
porch.  
~ "WhoaretheyRogue?"  
"They are yahr new housemates."  
"Sothey'relikeus?" "A little. They're mutants like us but they have different powers. Yah want  
to meet them?"  
"SureRogueyRoo." ~  
"Scramble!" The young mutants on the porch tried to split before they were caught by  
the ill tempered girl. But at the sound of an unnatural "whoosh," the students found themselves face to face with an upset Goth in the arms of a  
silver haired, bright blue eyed boy.  
"Oh my God, he's gorgeous," Jubilee whispered which made the boy smile  
briefly as her before eyeing the others slowing, each in turn.  
"How did you get here so fast Rogue? Fly?" Bobby Drake's words were  
dripping with venom that could only be explained as jealousy, after all  
Rogue had never let him pick her up, much less carry her anywhere.  
"ActuallyIcarriedher, asIranatunnaturalspeeds."  
The group stood dumbstruck, gaping at the boy.  
"Sugah, you might what to slow it down a bit, they're not used to your  
speedy speech yet." "Oh, I forgot. Sorry about that. I said I carried her as I ran at unnatural  
speeds."  
"Hm, ok, just one question."  
"What is it Ashley?"  
"Who is he?"  
"Oh silly meh. Guys this is Pietro. He's thinking about moving into the Institute. Pietro this is Ashley," Rogue pointing to the young blonde girl  
who had been so blunt earlier and now was shy as a mouse, "she's also  
called Siren. Her power is a high frequency tuned voice." "Nice to meet you Ashley," Pietro gave a slight bow before the young girl  
which made her squeal in delight. Rogue just rolled her eyes as if  
embarrassed by the slight. "Next to her is Ray, as known as Berserker. Name pretty much explains his  
powers."  
"Sup Pie." "Next to him is Sam, codename Cannonball. He can fly and he's pretty much  
invulnerable."  
"Cool powers, I'd love to fly."  
"Flying is okay if you can manage not to crash into anything." The group of mutants snicker at the remark, recalling just that morning Sam  
had crashed head first into Hank during one of his unofficial training  
sessions.  
"Lets see. The brunette girl next to Sam is Kitty. She also answers to  
Shadowcat. Her power allows her to pass through objects whether they to  
solid, liquid, or gas."  
"So that would mean she could fly as well, right?" "That the professor's theory, but he doesn't think I have enough control to  
test the theory out yet."  
"That's too bad, luck to you on that."  
"Ok, next to Kitty is Jubilee. Her name is her codename so no confusion there. She can create fireworks and electronic explosions using the sparks  
she emits from her finger tips."  
"Rogue I just can't past the fact he's so hot," the young girl stated  
bluntly. "Where in the world did you find this guy and does he have a  
brother?" "I'll answer all questions from fans after the introduction. First I want  
to know who this beautiful creature is and why she's off by her self." Pietro spun around the group and stopped in front of an unsuspecting girl in the porch swing located away from the group. Feeling a gust of wind blow past her, the girl looked and screeched in surprise at finding the silver  
haired boy staring at her merely inches from her.  
"Amara meet Pietro. Pietro meet Amara." "Please to meet your acquaintance," Pietro scooped up her hand and place a  
little kiss on it before smiling widely at the startled girl. "Get off of me, creep." Amara shoved Pietro away from her and ran past the  
group and into the house.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"Amara doesn't have full control over her powers yet."  
"So? What are they?" "Her codename is Magma, stating the fact she can turn into a creature made of magma. But she hasn't controlled her powers yet. Meaning if someone were  
to touch her skin when she's not in her controlling uniform, they would burn due to the magma invisibility emitting from her skin. The professor has enabled the students and professors ability to touch her with special jewelry, ranging from rings to bracelets to necklaces to chains. You don't  
have one yet, but the fact your body moves so swiftly explains why you weren't burn. You most likely frightened her by kissing her hand without  
the professor assigned jewelry and not getting hurt by her." "Oh well I think I should apologize to her. I didn't mean to frighten her."  
"I think you just told her," Ray stated pointing to window.  
There standing in the window was Amara looking intently at Pietro.  
"Hey she's got my headset on."  
"So maybe she likes your cds." "That's not my cd headset, that's my receiver headset. She's hearing every  
word we're saying."  
At that Amara ripped off the headset and ran away from the window.  
"So what do you want to do, sugah?"  
"Anyone else home for me to meet?"  
"Ah'm not sure, truth be told. Let's go find out." The group of teenager's make their way to the front doors of the mansion  
before Rogue spins around and glares.  
"Um, something wrong, 


End file.
